Chained To You
by Flutterby
Summary: I hate writing summeries. They always sound lame. Cordy and Willow plan to get Buffy and Angel back together.


Title: Chained to You  
Author: Tracy  
Email: rainbowflutterby@hotmail.com   
Summary: Buffy and Willow visit Cordelia in LA.   
Spoilers: None that I know of.  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything Buffy, I own the plot.  
Notes: Doyle's in this. He's too cool not to be.   
Notes2: This takes place during a different time line. Everything that has happened on Buffy or Angel hasn't  
happened in this. Also I got the idea for this while I was watching an episode of Hercules.  
Thanks: Big thanks to my beta, Elise. She rocks!!  
  
Part 1   
  
"Angel," Cordelia called swinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'm taking off now."   
  
Angel came out of his office and leaned against the door frame. "You going to meet Buffy and Willow at the  
bus station?"   
  
"Yup." She turned on her heel and walked to the door. She stopped and turned to face him again. "I know it  
will be hard for you to see Buffy again, so I just want to say thanks, for being so nice about this."   
  
"Not a problem. Now get going if you want to get there before sunset."  
  
Cordelia smiled and walked out the door.  
  
*****   
  
"Where is she?" Buffy complained, looking at her watch and pacing.  
  
Willow grabbed the back of Buffy shirt and pulled her down onto the bench she was sitting on. "Stop pacing.  
You're making me dizzy."  
  
"She should be here by now." Buffy sighed. The sun had just set, meaning all the bloodsuckers would be out  
roaming soon, and Cordelia was 30 minutes late.   
  
"She'll be here. Calm down. Cordelia's never on time."  
  
Buffy looked down at her hands which were folded tightly in her lap. "Why did I let you talk me into  
coming here?"   
  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. I thought you wanted to see Cordy."   
  
"I do. It's just..." Buffy tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "You know she works for Angel. I  
still miss him so much."  
  
Willow put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. "We probably won't even see him while we're  
here. He keeps strange hours."  
  
"Hey, I didn't say I didn't want to see him."  
  
"But I thought... You're a very complex person, Buffy Summers."  
  
"Well, I try." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Hey, there's Cordy." Willow stood up and waved at the tall brunette.  
  
"Willow, Buffy! Hi!" She ran over to them as fast as her four inch heels would let her. "It's so good to  
see you guys," she said as she hugged them both.   
  
"It's about time you got here," Buffy grumbled as she picked up her bags and stomped ahead of them.   
  
"She's a little moody," Willow explained, picking up her bags as they followed Buffy down the sidewalk.   
  
"She's definitely not the only one," Cordelia told her. "I hope this plan of yours works. Did you bring  
all the stuff?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Up ahead of them Buffy had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She appeared to be listening for  
something.  
  
"What's she doing?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked as she andCordelia ran up to her.  
  
"Shh!" Buffy hissed. "There's about twelve vampires hidden in the bushes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The three girls began backing up the street. "Is there somewhere close by we can go?" Buffy asked Cordelia.  
  
"We can go to Angel's." She looked at Buffy. "It's the closest."  
  
A low growl came out of the darkness.  
  
"Okay, Angel's it is. Let's run now," Buffy suggested.  
  
"I'm really likin' that plan," Cordelia agreed as they turned and sped off down the street.  
  
*****   
  
"What are ya readin'?" Doyle drawled in his thick Irish accent. He walked into Angel's office and pulled  
up a chair, putting his feet on the desk.  
  
Angel shut his book and sat it on the desk. "Please remove your feet from my desk," he snapped.  
  
Doyle complied, giving him a strange look.  
  
"Sorry," Angel apologized. "I'm just-"  
  
"Nervous about seeing Buffy again," Doyle finished. "Don't worry, she's here visiting Delia, you probably  
won't even see her."  
  
As he said that, there was a loud shriek outside the building. The front door flew open and Buffy, Willow,  
and Cordelia ran in, all out of breath. Angel and Doyle got up and ran out to see what was happening.  
  
"What's going on?" Doyle asked.  
  
"Vampires," Cordelia managed to choke out.  
  
"A lot of them," Willow added.  
  
Buffy stood up straight and walked over to the door, opening it a crack and peeking out. "I think they're  
gone." She walked over to her one of her bags and opened it, pulling out a stake. "I'm going to go look  
around, just in case."  
  
"I'll go with you," Angel said, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"You don't have to," Buffy said. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"No, I want to." Angel walked over to Cordelia's desk and pulled a stake out of one of the drawers.  
  
"Fine." Buffy rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Angel followed.  
  
Part Two  
  
Cordelia peeked out the doors to make sure Buffy and Angel were gone. "They're gone," she called to Willow.  
  
"Good." Willow sat one of her bags on Cordelia's desk and started pulling out herbs, candles, and magic  
books. "We need to hurry and get this done before they come back."  
  
"What are you two up to?" Doyle asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"We've got a plan to get those two back together. You gonna help us or not?" Cordelia asked as she took  
candles and started placing them in a circle on the floor.  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
Cordelia walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Doyle's eyes widened. "Toss me those  
candles."  
  
Willow looked up from the magic book she was studying and smirked. She grabbed the rest of the candles and  
tossed them to him.  
  
"So, what exactly is the plan?" Doyle asked, finishing the circle Cordelia had started.  
  
*****   
  
Buffy drove her stake into the heart of the vampire she was fighting. At the same time Angel dusted his.  
"I think they were the last. We should head back now," Angel said.  
  
"Not quite the last." A figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Spike," Buffy groaned.  
  
"I see you didn't think much of the welcoming party I sent," he drawled.  
  
"So you're the one who sent them."  
  
"Yeah, they were supposed to kidnap you and your friends so I could blackmail Peaches here," he  
gestured to Angel, "into giving me the Gem of Amara. Good help is so hard to find."  
  
"Gem of Amara? What's that?" Buffy asked, looking at Angel.  
  
"It's nothing," he lied. "You're not getting the gem."  
  
"You mean, he never told you about the gem of Amara?" Spike laughed. "And here I thought that was why you  
were here."  
  
"Would somebody please tell me what it is?"  
  
"Gladly," Spike said.  
  
"Spike," Angel said in a warning voice.  
  
"The gem, it protects any vampire wearing it from the sunlight, and from being killed." Spike looked at  
Angel with an evil grin. "It also protects against curses."  
  
"What!" Buffy looked at Angel, betrayal written all over her face. "You knew this and never told me!"  
  
"Buffy, I-" He took a step toward her.  
  
She held up her hand and took a step back. "Don't. Just don't." She turned around and walked down the  
street toward Angel's office.  
  
Angel grabbed Spike by the collar of his leather jacket. "You are *not* getting that gem," he hissed.  
"If you're smart, you'll get the hell out of Los Angeles and forget about it!" He threw him to the  
ground and took off after Buffy.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Angel!" Spike yelled after him as he picked himself up off the ground. "And I  
will get that gem."  
  
*****   
  
"They're almost here," Cordelia reported, walking back into the main office. "Buffy looks like she's majorly  
pissed off. Are you finished?"  
  
"Yup," Willow said, holding up a pair of handcuffs.  
  
"I still don't understand-"  
  
Doyle was cut off by Buffy stomping through the door, followed by Angel.  
  
"Buffy, would you just listen to me?" Angel pleaded.  
  
Buffy whirled around. "Why should I? So you can lie to me? Again?"  
  
Willow took the arguing as the chance to put their plan into action. She walked up to Buffy and Angel and  
clasped an end of the cuffs around Buffy's left wrist.  
  
"No, because- Hey, what are you doing?" Angel asked as Willow clasped the other end around his right wrist.  
  
"Cuffing you two together," Willow answered.  
  
"Um, why?" Buffy asked, annoyed. "You'd better have a key."  
  
"Nope, you guys aren't getting out of those until you work things out and get back together," Cordelia told  
them.  
  
"Doyle," Angel said looking at him. "Did-"  
  
"Don't look at me," Doyle cut him off. "I had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Aww. This is really sweet and all, but, uh..." Buffy glared at Angel. "He's the last person I want to be  
chained to at the moment," she hissed, pulling at the cuff around her wrist, trying to break it with her  
Slayer strength.  
  
Willow noticed and said, "Don't bother trying to break them. They're cursed. They won't come off until you've  
realized you belong together."  
  
Cordelia grabbed her purse off her desk. "Well, our work here is done. We'll be going now."  
  
Willow smiled at Buffy and Angel and waved. "Bye-bye," she said picking up her bags and walking toward the  
door.  
  
"Uh, wait. You can't leave," Buffy called desperately.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, uh... Spike! He's lurking about trying to get some gem that *somebody*," she glared at Angel,  
"never told me about."  
  
Willow shot Cordelia a 'what is she talking about' look and Cordelia shrugged.  
  
"We'll be careful," Cordelia assured Buffy.  
  
"But, but..." Buffy sputtered.  
  
"I guess I'm gonna head home, too," Doyle said, following the girls out the door. "Have fun," he  
snickered.  
  
Part 3  
  
"I am so going to kill them," Buffy muttered under her breath as she dragged Angel over to Cordelia's desk  
and started pulling out drawers and rummaging through them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Angel asked.  
  
"Cordelia must have a hair clip I can use to pick the lock on these things," Buffy answered.  
  
"But, Willow said-"  
  
"I don't care what Willow said!" Buffy shouted. "I just want to get out of these things and go home.  
Damn!" She slammed the desk drawer shut. "There's nothing there." The elevator in the back of the office  
caught her eye. "Where does that go? Down to your apartment?"  
  
"Yeah." Before he had a chance to say anything else, Buffy had dragged him into the elevator and hit the  
down button. "Why are we going to my apartment?"  
  
"You have weapons, I'm going to cut these things off."  
  
"You're kidding?" Angel laughed. She gave him a look. "You're not kidding." Angel hit a button and the  
elevator stopped halfway to the bottom.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy asked, reaching out to hit the button again, but having her hand grabbed away by  
Angel.  
  
"You think I'm going to let you anywhere near my hand with a sharp object when you're this pissed at me?"  
  
"Oh, come on. It's not like I'm gonna chop your hand off or anything," Buffy argued.  
  
Angel shrugged. "We have more important things to worry about right now than these stupid cuffs." He  
reached out and restarted the elevator. "I want to get the gem from its hiding place before Spike comes  
looking for it. Then we can try and get these off, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Buffy was quiet for a moment before she said, "If I did cut your hand off I would feel guilty about  
it."  
  
"Now, that's reassuring."  
  
*****   
  
"You would hide it in the stinking sewers, wouldn't you?" Buffy crinkled her nose in disgust and jumped as  
a rat scurried past her foot. "Eww!"  
  
"It's the last place anyone would think to look," Angel answered. "This way." He turned right at a fork  
in the tunnels.  
  
"So, uh, how long have you had the gem?" Buffy asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Whistler gave it to me about a year ago, when I first came here," Angel told her reluctantly, knowing it  
would make her even angrier with him.  
  
A year! He'd had it a year and never said one word to her. "Oh. Obviously I was important enough to you for  
you to tell me."  
  
"Buffy, you know that's not true," Angel started to explain.  
  
"Look," Buffy said in a cold voice. "Let's not get into this now. I've had a long day and I'm tired." She  
started to cross her arms in front of her chest, then remembered that her hand was cuffed to Angel's and let  
her arms hang at her side. "Let's get the gem and get out of here."  
  
"All right," Angel agreed as they started walking again. "We are going to have to talk sometime,  
though."  
  
"I know. In the morning. After I have a chance to think."  
  
*****   
  
"Here it is," Angel said, kneeling down. When he stood up, he was holding a brick in his hand.  
  
"The gem is a brick?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"No." Angel hit a small, almost invisible button on the side of the brick. The top of it popped open,  
revealing a small gold ring with a green gem in the middle of it. "The gem is in the brick." He held it  
out for her to see.  
  
"Oh." Buffy took it from him. "It's pretty." She though for a minute. "So, this little thing protects  
against sun, crosses, staking, and curses?"  
  
"Yeah," Angel said, taking the ring from her and shoving it in his pocket. "We should head back now."  
  
*****   
  
Buffy covered her mouth to smother a yawn as they walked back into Angel's apartment.  
  
"It's late," Angel said as he looked at his watch. "You're tired. You should sleep."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but what about you?" She lifted their cuffed hands. "It's not like you can go anywhere  
else."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll sleep, too," he assured her, leading her into the bedroom. "Do you want the wall  
side?"  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Do I have a choice? Unless we sleep at the foot of the bed, I'm stuck with the  
wall side."  
  
"Right, good point," Angel said as Buffy crawled under the covers. He followed and turned out the lamp next  
to the bed. "Goodnight, Buffy."  
  
"Goodnight, Angel," she replied into the darkness.  
  
Part Four   
  
Cordelia and Willow walked into Angel Investigations at around ten o'clock the next morning. Cordelia  
immediately started looking under chairs, desks, and rugs. "No signs of struggle." She dropped the corner  
the of the rug. "No dust piles. I'd say they didn't kill each other, but we haven't checked the apartment  
yet."  
  
Cordelia went downstairs to find Buffy and Angel. Willow stayed upstairs to straighten up the mess  
Cordelia had left behind, then went downstairs to find Cordelia.  
  
"What are you doing?" Willow asked when she found her peeking into Angel's bedroom.  
  
"Shh!" Cordelia hissed, motioning for Willow to come take a look. "I think our plan is working."  
  
Buffy was laying on her side with her head on Angel's chest and her arm draped over his stomach. Angel had  
his free arm around her waist, holding her close.   
  
Willow beamed. "Finally one of my spells is working out for the best."  
  
"Should we wake them?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No, let's just let them sleep," Willow said as she turned and headed for the stairs.  
  
*****   
  
"Where's Doyle?" Willow asked, looking up from the filing cabinet. She had spent the last hour and a half  
sorting through the mess Cordelia had made of the filing. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"  
  
"Yeah, usually," Cordelia mumbled, not bothering to look up from the fashion magazine open in front of her  
on the desk. "Unless he's hung-over or something. I've told him he drinks too much but he never listens."  
  
"So, what's the deal with you two? It's obvious you like each other."  
  
"We do," Cordelia answered.  
  
"Then why aren't you dating?"  
  
"I'm waiting for him to ask me out."  
  
Willow laughed. "You can't ask him out?"  
  
"I like watching him squirm when he's trying to work up the nerve."  
  
Willow chuckled and shut the drawer of the filing cabinet. "I'm done here."  
  
"Thanks," Cordelia said. "I'm horrible with the filing."  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed. "I've noticed. Considering you had Mr. Benson filed under 'J'."  
  
"J. Jerk."  
  
Willow laughed and looked at the clock on the wall above Cordelia's desk. "It's almost eleven. Maybe you  
should give Doyle a call. Something might have happened."  
  
"I doubt it," Cordelia said, picking up the phone. "But I'll call anyway." She punched in Doyle's number  
and listened to the phone ring.  
  
His answering machine picked up after the fifth ring, but instead of Doyle's usual message there was another  
one:  
  
"Listen up, Angel. I've got your friend, Doyle, isn't it? If you want him back alive, you'll be at the docks  
alone with the gem."  
  
Cordelia dropped the phone back on its cradle. "It's Spike. He's got Doyle."  
  
*****   
  
"Come on, you guys, wake up," Willow said, shaking Buffy's shoulder.  
  
Buffy just mumbled something unintelligible and tightened her hold on Angel.  
  
"Look out," Cordelia ordered, coming into the room with a glass of water. "I don't know about Buffy, but  
Angel sleeps like the dead. This always wakes him up."  
  
"Cordelia, he *is* dead. And are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Yup. I do it all the time." Cordelia smirked as she tossed the glass of ice cold water on the two sleeping  
forms.  
  
"What the..." Buffy screeched as she and Angel bolted upright.  
  
"Hell!?!" Angel finished for her.  
  
"Works every time," Cordelia told Willow.  
  
"What do you want, Cordelia?" Angel growled.  
  
"Yeah, and did you really have to throw water on us to get it?" Buffy complained, pushing her wet hair out of  
her face.  
  
"It's Doyle," she told them. "He was late so I called him." She handed Angel a piece of paper. "This was on  
his machine. It's from our dear friend Spike. He must have tricked Doyle into inviting him in."  
  
Angel's eyes scanned over the paper. Buffy leaned over his shoulder and read it, too.  
  
"Damn it!!" Angel yelled, crumbling the paper and throwing it across the room.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Give him what he wants."  
  
"How? I mean, it says to come alone. You can't exactly do that," Buffy said, indicating the cuffs. "What if  
he gets mad and.... does something bad?"  
  
"He won't," Cordelia answered, "Because we're giving you two until sundown tonight to work out your  
problems and get rid of the cuffs."  
  
"And if we don't?" Buffy challenged.  
  
"Well, I'll go instead."  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Yeah, she will," Angel said, glancing over his shoulder at Buffy. "It's no use arguing with her. She  
won't listen. It's a waste of time and energy."  
  
Part 5   
  
Angel and Buffy walked out of Angel's bedroom, followed by Willow and Cordelia. Cordelia stopped to  
get a towel from the bathroom before joining the others in the kitchen.  
  
She tossed the towel to Buffy, who had gotten the worst of the water. "Here. Dry your hair. You look  
like a drowned rat."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Buffy said half sarcastically, as she tried to, unsuccessfully, towel dry her hair with only  
one hand. "Now, if only I could change my shirt. Grrr!" she growled as the towel slipped from her hand  
and fell to the floor. She stomped her foot in frustration and asked, "Cordy, do you have a brush?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I think I left one in Angel's bathroom. I'll go get it."  
  
"Are you guys hungry?" Angel asked. "I can make breakfast."  
  
"Oh, yes!" Buffy exclaimed. "I'm starved."  
  
"Actually, I told Cordy I'd take her to breakfast this morning, so we'll pass," Willow said.  
  
"We will? You did?" Cordelia asked, returning with the brush in her hand.  
  
Willow gave Cordelia a look.  
  
"Oh, right.. Breakfast. I almost forgot." She handed the brush over to Buffy. "Be careful with it. If you  
break any bristles...."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she began running the brush through her long hair. "Ugh! Willknots."  
  
"Willknots?" Angel asked, pulling her over to the cupboard to get a frying pan. "Eggs okay with you?"  
  
"Yup." Buffy answered. "You know, 'willknot' come out?"   
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm not up with the hair terms."  
  
"I got a really big knot," she simplified, pointing to her hair.  
  
"I get it. Fried or scrambled?" he asked as they walked over to the fridge.  
  
"Scrambled."  
  
"Well, we're going to leave now," Willow said. "It's too late for breakfast, maybe we can catch the lunch  
specials."  
  
"Oh, do we really have to?" Cordelia whined. "He's such a good cook for someone on a liquid diet."  
  
"Yes, Cordy. Come on, we don't want to miss those specials."  
  
"Oh, fine," Cordelia grumbled, getting up from the chair she had been sitting on.  
  
"Hey, Cor, catch." Buffy tossed her the brush, which Cordelia caught. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she replied, with a small smile.  
  
"We'll be back here by five. You guys had better be outta them cuffs by then," Willow warned. "For Doyle's  
sake."  
  
She pulled Cordelia out of the kitchen and they could be heard arguing about Cordelia wanting Angel's food  
instead of the restaurant's.  
  
Buffy hoisted herself up so she was sitting on the counter top as Angel cracked one of the three eggs on  
the side of a bowl and let the yolk and the egg white fall into the bowl.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook," Buffy said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean, you  
never cooked for me when we were together."  
  
"Well," Angel said, pouring a mixture of egg and milk into the frying pan, "I was lacking a very important  
cooking tool when I was at the mansion. A working stove."  
  
"Ah, that could be a real downer on the cooking thing."  
  
They sat quietly after that, until Angel asked her to pass him a plate from the cupboard above her head.  
  
They moved to the table so Buffy could eat. Angel had to take a chair from the end of the table and move it  
to the side so their arms wouldn't be uncomfortable.  
  
Buffy ate her meal in silence. When she was finished, they took her dishes to the sink, then went into the  
living room.  
  
"So, I guess we have to talk now, right?" Buffy asked, nervously.  
  
"Yeah," Angel agreed as they sat on the couch.  
  
After a couple minutes of silence, Buffy said, "One of us has to start here."  
  
"I know," Angel said. "I'm sorry I never told you about the gem, about leaving, everything. I thought I  
was doing what was best for you. I want you to have a normal life. I want you to be happy."  
  
"But I'm not!" Buffy argued. "I'm not happy. I'm lonely and miserable. I sit alone in my dorm room at  
night, wishing I could be with you, while all my friends are out on dates."  
  
"You deserve a normal life. You deserve to be with somebody who can give you kids and picnics in the-"  
  
"I know what you're going to say, so don't even say it." Buffy jumped to her feet. "You can give picnics  
in the sun, Angel." She grabbed his hand and pointed to the ring. "Immune to sun and curses, remember? And,  
kids, it doesn't matter. We can adopt. There are plenty of kids out there who need a home."  
  
"Yes, I remember, but gem or no gem, I'm still a 244-year-old vampire, and nothing's going to change  
that." He too jumped up off the couch.   
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "Angel, I love you. All of you. I don't care if you're a vampire. I want you to  
be in my life. You make me happy."  
  
"I want you to be happy, and I want to be with you, but you should be with someone who deserves you."  
  
"Don't you think I should decide whom I think deserves me? Stop being so damn noble!" she yelled, annoyed  
that he was being so stubborn.  
  
She reached up with her free hand and grabbed the collar of Angel's shirt, pulling his head down and  
kissing him hard. He tensed and started to pull away, then relaxed and responded to the kiss. He wrapped his  
free arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
There was a bright light and a click and the handcuffs came apart and fell to the floor with a loud clang.  
  
Neither one seemed to notice as Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs  
around his waist.  
  
Angel stumbled toward his bedroom, not once breaking the kiss. He kicked the bedroom door shut and they  
fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
Part 6   
  
Buffy awoke a couple hours later to the feeling of Angel's fingers tracing little heart patterns on her  
back.  
  
She sighed happily and rolled onto her side to face him. "Mmmm... hi."  
  
"Hi," he replied, with a quick kiss.  
  
"Now, aren't you glad you listened to me?" Buffy asked, running her hands up his arm.  
  
Angel buried his head against her shoulder. "I was such an idiot."  
  
"Yup." Buffy giggled. "No arguments here."  
  
"Hey," Angel protested, grabbing his pillow and gently hitting her with it.  
  
Squealing, Buffy grabbed her pillow and hit him back. They continued back and forth until the pillows  
exploded, raining soft feathers on them. They collapsed in a fit of laughter.  
  
Angel rolled on top of her. "I love you. I'm sorry... about everything."  
  
"I know. Me too," she whispered. "I love you, too." She pulled him down for a sweet kiss. "What time is  
it?"  
  
"Three-thirty. We've got an hour and a half until Cordelia and Willow said they'd be back." Angel leaned  
down to kiss her again.  
  
She rolled out from under him just as his lips hit hers. "Good. I need a shower." She paused. "Care to  
join me?" she asked suggestively. "You could help me wash my back."  
  
*****   
  
Willow and Cordelia walked down the stairs to Angel's apartment just after five o'clock. Their arms were  
filled with shopping bags, most of which belonged to Cordelia. After they ate lunch, she had insisted on  
shopping to keep her mind off of Doyle.  
  
"I don't hear any screaming," Willow commented. "Is that good or bad?"  
  
"I don't know." They walked into the living room and Cordelia spotted the hand cuffs on the floor next to  
the couch. She walked over and picked them up. "I'd say good."  
  
"Where are they?" Willow asked.  
  
"Three guesses," Cordelia said, stalking over to Angel's bedroom door. "I know you guys are in there.  
You'd better be decent 'cause I'm coming in."  
  
She threw open the door and stomped into the room with her hands over her eyes.  
  
"Cordelia, you can take your hands off your eyes," Buffy assured her.  
  
Cordelia peeked between her fingers to make sure she was telling the truth. She saw Buffy standing at the  
foot of the bed, wearing Angel's bathrobe, her hair wrapped turban style in a towel, rummaging through a  
bag for clothes. Angel was standing in front of the closet, wearing a pair of black jeans, looking for a  
shirt.  
  
"Good," she replied in relief. "I was just making sure you two weren't still screwing. We've got work to do."  
  
Cordelia left them to dress and went to join Willow in the living room. A few minutes later Buffy and Angel  
joined them.  
  
Angel sat in his leather armchair. Buffy sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as he  
wrapped his around her waist.  
  
"Okay, so here's the plan," Cordelia started as Willow began pulling candles and herbs out of one of the  
shopping bags.  
  
"We have a plan?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I-" She was cut off by Willow clearing her throat. "Willow," Cordelia corrected herself, "thought of it  
while we were eating."  
  
"We're going to do a duplicating spell. Make a fake double of the ring," Willow explained.  
  
"Are you sure that'll work?" Angel asked.  
  
"Pretty sure. Spike shouldn't be able to tell the difference, until he tries to use it, that is."  
  
"Besides, if something does go wrong, we'll be there as back-up." Cordelia put her hands on her hips. "I'll  
kick his ass."  
  
Angel smirked and Buffy coughed to cover a laugh.  
  
"What? You don't think I can do it?"  
  
"Of course you could, Cordy," Buffy lied.  
  
"Okay, I'm all set up," Willow said. "Angel, can I see the ring?"  
  
*****   
  
"Do you see them?" Cordelia asked Buffy, who was peeking around the side of the building they were  
hiding behind. "Can you see Doyle? Does he look okay?"  
  
"Yes, I see them. And Doyle looks fine." Buffy turned to Angel. "Have you got the fake?"  
  
Angel pulled it out of his pocket. "Right here."  
  
"Good." Buffy stepped on tiptoe and gave him a soft kiss. "Be careful." She leaned her forehead against  
his.  
  
"You know me," he replied, placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly why I'm warning you. Now, get going." Buffy watched as he walked around the corner.  
  
"You two are so cute," Cordelia said. "It makes me sick."  
  
"You're just jealous," Willow told her.  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
*****   
  
Angel walked down the docks toward Spike. Two big vampires behind him were holding Doyle.  
  
"Angel, man, 'bout time you showed up," Doyle drawled.  
  
"You're late." Spike growled. "You got the ring?"  
  
"Right here." Angel showed him the fake ring. "Let Doyle go and I'll give it to you."  
  
"I'm not stupid. The ring first, then you can have your little friend," Spike argued.  
  
"Angel, man, don't give it to him."  
  
Angel ignored him and handed the ring to Spike. He took it and slipped it on his finger. He motioned for  
the two vamps to let Doyle go. They shoved him toward Angel.  
  
Doyle stumbled and almost fell face first but Angel caught him. "Now, if you don't mind, we'll be  
leaving."  
  
They turned and started to walk away. When they were out of hearing range, Spike turned to the the two guys  
and said, "Kill 'em."  
  
*****   
  
"What were you thinking?" Doyle demanded. "Just giving him the ring?"  
  
"I didn't give him the ring. That was a fake. Buffy's holding the real one."  
  
"I noticed you were missing an attachment," Doyle said. "I take it you and the slayer worked things  
out."  
  
Angel nodded and they walked around the corner of the building that Buffy, Willow and Cordelia were hiding  
behind.  
  
"Doyle!" Cordelia shouted, throwing her arms around him. He was shocked at first but then hugged her back.  
  
"How many did he send after you?" Buffy asked, handing Angel a stake.  
  
"Only two. I think," Angel replied.  
  
"Let's go dust those guys, then we," Buffy pointed at herself, then at Angel with the stake, "have lots of  
lost time to make up for, buddy."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." Angel smirked.  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
"Now, let's put the baby to the test," Spike said, handing one of his vampire followers a stake. "Stake  
me."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to-"  
  
"Just do it!" Spike bellowed.  
  
"All right." The vampire grabbed the stake and shoved it into Spike's chest.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!" Spike moaned as he began to disintegrate into a pile of dust.  
  
The vampire stared in shock. "Oops!"  
  
*****   
  
"I wish I could be there to see Spike's face when finds out that wasn't real ring," Buffy giggled as she  
flopped onto the couch next to Angel and handed him the real ring.  
  
"Yeah, that would be priceless," Angel agreed, slipping the ring onto his finger.  
  
Buffy grabbed the remote off the arm of the couch and turned the TV on. She flipped to one of those channels  
that plays music 24/7. Savage Garden's 'Chained to You' was just starting.  
  
"Oh, I love this song." Buffy jumped up and held her hand out for Angel. "Dance with me?"  
  
"Anytime." Angel grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.  
  
We were standing all alone  
You were leaning in to speak to me  
Acting like a mover shaker  
Dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
And I think about it all the time  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense  
I can't take any more because..  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
"Chained To You. How ironic." Buffy giggled, resting her head on Angel's shoulder. "I hope you saved those  
cuffs. They could come in handy."  
  
Angel laughed and leaned down, capturing her mouth in a long, sweet kiss. "I love you."  
  
And when you look into my eyes  
Felt a sudden sense of urgency  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than  
just a mystery  
And I think about you all the time  
Is this fate is it my destin  
That I think about you all the time  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel  
because...  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
"When do you have to go back to Sunnydale?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not for another week. Willow's going to cover for me." Buffy smiled, then frowned a little. "What are we  
going to do after that?"  
  
"We'll work something out," Angel assured her.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Angel kissed her again. "I'm never going to let you go again, Buffy Summers."  
  
"Good," Buffy said with a sweet smile. "'Cause if ya try, I'm gonna kill ya dead." She pulled his head down  
to hers. Angel laughed against her mouth.  
  
And I think about it all the time  
And I think about it all the time  
Tell me it's madness I barely know you  
We were standing all alone  
You were leaning in to speak to me  
Ten steps back you're still a mystery  
Acting like a mover shaker  
Dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
I can't take anymore because...  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
Tell me it's madness  
I barely know you  
  
The End. 


End file.
